


saiibo one/shots

by radiobellxmy



Series: oneshots by proto [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College Sex, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Multi, NSFW, Pool Party, Pool Sex, Robot Sex, Teasing, ahoge tangle ig, getting caught, haha i did the funny tag, im only uploading this for saiibo twitter fellow users, kiibo uses sunscreen, kiibo's curious, kokichi is mentioned, saiibo, these are literally nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy
Summary: welcome to my saiibo one-shot book! (if you commented here already, this was only one episode but, i decided to make it a book! happy reading!
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Series: oneshots by proto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023388
Comments: 29
Kudos: 64





	1. ahoge touch

**Author's Note:**

> if ur here from twitter please make me laugh with a comment/tweet

Everyone was on the dining hall, because Kokichi had summoned them all there.

Well, except for Maki. She was probably on her lab.

As kokichi continued to blabber for a while, he finally popped off and said goodbye. Everyone else left too, except for Shuichi and Kiibo.

"Hey, kiibo." — The boy called the other one —

"What's going on, Shuichi?" —

"Do you mind if you accompany me to the library? I usually go alone but today I'd like to change, so I would like some company."

"Sure thing."

As both boys stood up, and walked to the library, someone was causing havoc, but they paid no mind and got to the library.

"We're here." — Kiibo remarked once they got there.

"Yeah.. What would you like to read?" – shuichi asks

"Are we going to read something together?"

"Sure."

They searched for some books for some minutes and finally found one

"this one seems okay"

"lets read that one then"

they sat on one of the benches and as shuichi opened the book, kiibo leaned over and rested his head on shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi and Kiibo started reading for a while, ocassionally moved a bit to get comfier, and after a while..

"Hey.. Kiibo.." — Shuichi said, as kiibo was still in the same position.

"Yes?"

"I.. I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you wait here?"

"Sure thing, saihara-kun" —

But as shuichi was about to get up, he noticed he couldn't move his head and..

"A-ah!..." — Kiibo and shuichi both moaned when they tried to separate.

"D-did our ahoges tangle?" — Kiibo asked.

"I-it seems so.. But why did i-it feel so weird?" — Shuichi replied.

"I don't know.. it wasn't exactly pain either, but i've got a rather.. tingly feeling.." —

"M-me too.." — Shuichi said, and tried his best to untangle them.

"Ah... Saihara-kun.. please be careful.." — Kiibo said,squirming, as the other untangled them both.

"T-there we go.." — Shuichi said, let out a relieved sigh, and looked at kiibo, who was blushing.

"Um.." — Shuichi said, also blushing then ran off.

"Well that was sure weird.." — Kiibo thought, and waited.

And kept waiting.

And waited even more.

10 minutes had passed and Shuichi wasn't back yet.

"Oh no! I hope he's okay.. I'm gonna go search for saihara.." — Kiibo stood up and left the book on the bench, and started to search for shuichi.

Ok.. he said that he wanted to go to the bathroom, so i'll search on there first.. — Kiibo thought as he headed to the bathroom but when he was about to enter..

"Hey, kiiboy!" — A distant small figure, who was running toward the robot.

Oh no.

"Hello." — Kiibo said.

"So robots DO have dicks! Why else would you go to the bathroom? Nee hee!" —

I'm just gonna laugh it off...

"Anyway, where's shuichi?" — Kokichi asks. — "I haven't seem him in forever!"

After a few minutes of blabbering, Kokichi finally left.

Kiibo entered the bathroom, where hr could hear drops of water from the hand-washing sink and.. a breath?

"Saihara?" — Kiibo called out.

That is probably not the right way to find someone..

"I-i'm here..." — Shuichi called back, but he sounded way more agitated than before.

"Oh.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. I'm just gonna go back to the library and-"

"D-don't go"

Kiibo was confused; why didn't he want me to go?

"Um.. shuichi, are you okay?" — Kiibo asked as he got closer to the stall wherte Shuichi was.

"I'm.. maybe.. haa..." — Shuichi kept breathing loudly.

"Shuichi?" — He knocked on the stall.

Am I sure this is a good idea?

"Kiibo.." — Shuichi pleaded out as he opened the door. Shuichi was sitting, leaned on the wall, heavy breathing with his face burning.

"Saihara-kun, are you okay?" — Kiibo panicked.

I can't say I am totally unknown with the feeling.. but it has never been like this.

"K-kiibo.."

It's like he's pleading for it.

Shuichi stood up.

"What are you gonna d-"

Kiibo couldn't finish that sentence because Shuichi kissed him. Hard.

My fans are gonna start working like crazy! I am gonna overheat! Any minute now!

"Ah.. I'm sorry.." — Shuichi blurted out, seeing Kiibo started heating up.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." — Kiibo admitted.

"When you.. when we tangled ahoges.. it felt so weird.. and my whole body was tingling.. I never thought that's how I would react.. and.. I was so embarrassed I had to run.." — Shuichi admitted.

"Don't worry.. I.. The same happened to me, but.. Everytime this happens I usually just let it go and it's gone over a few minutes.. but now.. it hasn't gone away.." — Kiibo replied.

"Kiibo."

"Yes?"

"Close the door."

What? What are we gonna do?

Kiibo did as he was told, he closed the stall. And as he did, shuichi grabbed him by his hips as he was taller than kiibo and started kissing again.

The kiss quickly escalated and Shuichi was now being pushed to sit back on top of the toilet.

"Ah.. kiibo.." — Shuichi said as the other had placed one of his knees on the toilet as well, and it was touching his crotch.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." — Kiibo stood up again.

"No.. It's okay.. you can keep it there.. it's just that.. Ah.. this is embarrasing.."

"Shuichi." — Kiibo said.

"Yes?"

"How does it feel when you.. touch there?"

This question left Shuichi frozen.

"What?"

"Where I put my knee. I'm not dumb, Shuichi. I know what it is. I just don't know how it feels like."

"Well.. try it for youself.." — Shuichi said, unbuckling his belt, and sliding down his pants.

"I haven't been able to get rid of this.. I'm so embarrased.."

"Um.." — Kiibo mumbled.

"So you see.." — Shuichi said, sliding his underwear off as well, revealing that he was erect.

"So how does it feel like?"

"Take a look for yourself.. haa..."

Kiibo did what he was told to, wrapping his robotic hand on the other's cock.

"Be.. Be careful.."

Kiibo moved his hand slowly and dumbly.

"I'm going to show you." — Shuichi said, wrapping his hand around Kiibo's.

"I'll move your hand." — Shuichi said, starting to move the other's hand. — "You have to grip tight.."

As kiibo kneeled and moved his hand alongside Shuichi's, the boy couldn't help but breathe hard, and with his other hand, stroked Kiibo, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ah.. Kiibo..." — He moaned out, starting to move both their hands faster. — "B-be sure to grip t-tight.."

"Nngh... do you understand?" — He said, taking his hand out, leaving the other alone.

"I think I do.." — Kiibo said, doing as he was told, and as the boy kept moving his hand, Shuichi laid back.. he was close.

"Nnghh.. Kiibo.. I'm close.." — Shuichi moaned. A little bit loud. Which he noticed, so he covered his mouth.

Kiibo paced up.

"A-ah.. kiibo.. i'm goińg to-" — He warned as white liquid came out.

"Haa..." — Shuichi muttered.

"Does that feel good?" — Kiibo asked.

"What do you think?"

"It's interesting."

"What are you gonna do about this mess, Shuichi?"

"Oh no."

Shuichi "dumbass" Saihara had just came onto his uniform.

"I.. I didn't think about this.. I'm-"

Before he could say anything, he felt something warm and looked down.

"Um.. kiibo?"

The other was cleaning it with his mouth.

"Please.. oh no.." — Shuichi tried to look away, he didn't want to get another boner.

"Done." — Kiibo said.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that.."

"I was actually.. very curious about it's taste.."

"Kiibo.. you're still in a weird position.. but hey. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Your ahoge. When we tangled, you said you also felt something."

"I've never.. actually tried to touch it. I just know that I felt weird when we tangled."

"Can I.. touch it?"

I have never thought about this before.

"Sure... I cannot assure you a reaction, though."

"Don't worry.. I'll be careful."

Shuichi leaned over, placing his hand softly near it.

The sudden touch made kiibo jump a bit.

"Don't worry. If i make anything that you don't like, just tell me."

Shuichi stroked the other's ahoge for a bit, dragging his hand along it, which made Kiibo shiver.

"Is it sensible?"

"I assume so.."

He wrapped two fingers around it, carefully moving them up and down.

"Ah... Shuichi.. there it is again.." — Kiibo mumbled out.

"Do you feel anything?"

"I do.. When you did that I started feeling.. tingly.."

"Alright."

Shuichi kept teasing the other, moving his fingers slowly, until he got to the top of it, where there was a little wire showing.

"Does anything happen if I do this?"

Shuichi rubbed a finger on the wire.

"Aaahh... Shuichi.." — Kiibo started trembling. — "Wh-what is this? Why does it feel good?"

"So it does make you feel good.."

Shuichi accommodated himself, and now both his hands were on Kiibo's head.

Shuichi started stroking his hair, and moving the other hand around his ahoge, rubbing here and there.

"Aahhhh... Wh-what is this?" — Kiibo could feel his face overheat. What is this feeling? —

As Shuichi continued stimulating the other's hair, kiibo tried not to be too vocal. He had never even considered it to work like that, and now SHUICHI was touching it.

"Hhnggh... Shuichi.. Aah.." Kiibo covered his mouth, he was being overstimulated and he was overheating by this. Is this what people feel when they feel pleasure?

"Shuichi.. I don't think i'm gonna hold on any longer.. Aaah... I think i'm gonna faint.. Hhhgnmghh.." — Kiibo started feeling lightheaded.

"Ah.. I'm sorry." — Shuichi put his hands away.

"That felt so good.. Thank you, shuichi." — Kiibo muttered.

"Hey.."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could.. help me one more time?"

"What?"

"Can you do what I ask to.. just one more time?"

"Sure."

"Could you.. sit on top of me?"

"What?" — Kiibo was confused by the question. Why would he want that?

"Please.. Just do it.."

"But I'm too heavy..."

"That doesn't matter."

That being said, Kiibo stood up, sitting on Shuichi's legs. Is he hard?

"Ah.. Thank you.. Now.."

Shuichi shut his mouth and started kissing Kiibo again.

Kiibo was feeling rather lightheaded as well, so he followed the kiss.

Shuichi started to slowly move his hips as both boys made out.

"Ah..." — Shuichi moaned lowly.

"Did it happen again?"

"Yes..."

"Why don't you help yourself in other way?"

"What?"

"Um.."

Miu had installed some rather.. exciting feature on me, but i didn't know how to tell him.

"It's just that.." — Kiibo felt his face overheat even more. — "Weeks ago I asked Miu for a new function.. but she misunderstood and.. now.."

"Do you have something down there now?" — Shuichi asks, fascinated. —

"Kind of? J-just see for yourself.."

Kiibo had already been without armor since it was vacations, so he wasn't obliged to wear that crusty armor.. so he just slid off his pants, revealing a really pale shade of white.

"You're.. amazing. Really."

Shuichi got curious and starting touching here and there, gaining some whimpers from the other.

"So, what is it?"

"Miu got me a hole.." — Shuichi could see the other's face flushing red, was seriously he that embarrased about it?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..."

Kiibo slid down his "underwear" and there he had it. It wasn't exactly like a pussy or like a dick, but just.. a hole.

"Woah.."

"Honestly I don't know what you were expecting."

"It's okay, kiibo.. now can you.. please.."

"Okay.."

Kiibo sat on Shuichi's legs once more, shivering when he felt the other's warmness so close to him.

"Are you sensitive here too?"

Shuichi moves his hands all the way down where the new technology was placed on, which made Kiibo jump.

"So you are..."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

Surely Kiibo hadn't tried anything already, right?

Shuichi wet two of his fingers with saliva, then slowly introduced them into the other.

"Hhggngh.." — Kiibo whimpered, laying his head on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Already?"

"It's so.. overwhelming.. Sorry for being so sensible.. aaah..." — Kiibo cried lowly.

"It's okay."

Shuichi moved his fingers inside Kiibo for a little longer.

"Ah.. shuichi.. I think I'm done."

"Alright, then."

Shuichi took his fingers out and started frictioning his cock against Kiibo.

"I know that you're so tight."

"Please.."

Shuichi stopped teasing and shoved himself inside the other.

"Aaah! Be careful!" — The other moaned.

"Sorry. Tell me when to move."

After a few seconds of Kiibo squirming..

"You can do it now."

"Alright. Let me know if you can't do more."

Shuichi started to slowly move his hips.

"Mmm.." Kiibo blabbered.

"Let's go."

Both boys started moving at pace, like this is what they've been wanting and the world around them disappears.

"Aaahhh... shuichi.." — Kiibo pleaded out.

But shuichi had one more plan.

He moved one of his hands away from the other's hips, and while he was thrusting into him, he rested his other hand on the boy's head.

Gah! Is he really gonna do this?

As shuichi thrusted hard inside him, he also placed his hands on Kiibo's ahoge, making the other squirm.

"Gah!" — Kiibo jumped.

Shuichi giggled, moving his hand, overstimulating the other.

"Aaah... Shuichi.. I feel like I'm gonna shortcircuit.. aaah.. please.. more.." — The robot pleaded.

Shuichi did as told, and as he thrusted fast and hard, his other hands were stimulating his ahoge, rubbing the top with one hand and touching the other parts with the other.

"Aaah.. Aaah.. Shuichi.. Please..." — Kiibo wasn't sure what he was pleading about, but he felt like he was gonna collapse.

"Kiibo.. I'm close.." — Shuichi also announced.

"I don't know.. what that.. means exactly but.. if it means I'm gonna shortcircuit.. then me too.. Aaah.. Aaaaah.. I feel like I'm gonna blow out a fuse.."

"Kiibo..."

Kiibo was insanely vocal, that's for sure. Shuichi didn't know for how much longer he was gonna held in.

"Kiibo.. can I cum inside you?"

"Y... yes... Shuichi, I'm..."

"Me too..!"

As the last thrusts done, the boy came inside the other.

But he heard Kiibo's conditioning system going off for a second.

"Kiibo?"

After a few seconds, Kiibo answered.

"I.. I told you I was gonna overheat.. so my body forcedly restarted.. but.. I would do that.. no matter how many times.. if it meant feeling as good as I did just now.."

"Oh, kiibo.. I should probably help you get cleaned..."

"You should.. It feels weird." — Kiibo stood up, and a little bit of Shuichi's cum came out.

"Wow.. yeah, let me help you." — Shuichi picked up some paper and cleaned up the other.

"Thank you, Shuichi."

"It's nothing. You helped me a lot too, remember?"

"You're right.." — Kiibo said, while both boys put back on their pants.

"Hey, shuichi.. I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Did this happen because both our ahoges tangled together? Is yours as sensitive as mine?"

"Yes.. it's quite sensitive, that's why I used to hide it with a hat."

"That's interesting.." — Kiibo replied. — "Hey.. we should go. I wonder how much time we've spent inside this stall."

"I wonder so too.. Let's go, kiibo." — Shuichi says, kissing him, then both boys left the stall.

"Oh, there's no one here.. I would probably die of embarrassment if someone saw us!"

"Me too.. Let's go."

Both boys left the bathroom and were walking back to the library until she appared.

"Oi, kiibo!" — He turns around. Miu?

"Oh, hey there."

"Hey, it's time for your maintenance!"

What? Now?

"I don't think now's a good time, Miu..."

"But kiibo! We always do it at this time!"

"Well.. I'm kinda busy.."

"What? Is pooichi there finally getting onto you?"

"What?"

"Whatever. I won't forget about this treason, keeb!!!" — She said, before storming away.

"What was that all about? Aren't you gonna go?"

"Shuichi.. I'm exhausted.. and kinda dirty... there's no way I'm letting her see me like this.."

"Oh well, that's okay. Let's go."

Finally got back into the library.

"Hey look!"

"Gladly, the book is still here."

They both dat together again, and pretended nothing had happened.

"Oh, you can lay your head.. just be careful."

Kiibo blushed a bit at the choice of words.

"I will."


	2. college dorm practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi and kiibo have been dating, however, shuichi is VERY busy with studies, and kiibo's a curious lil guy, who gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur here from twitter make me laugh with a comment, if you're not, follow me @D4RKF0RTUNE

_Kiibo and Shuichi are on their dorm..._

"Hey, Kiibo.." — Shuichi opens his mouth. —

Both boys are currently cuddling, and Shuichi was about to fall asleep, but he remembered.

"What time is it?"

"Let me check." — Kiibo said, unlinking his arms from Shuichi's waist, to check the clock. — "7:30 pm."

_Uh oh._

"Hey." — Shuichi sits on the bed. — "I should get to study now..."

"Now?" — Kiibo wasn't very pleased, but he understood that Shuichi was on his finals and had to study a lot to pass. —

"Yes.. Sorry. I should've started at 7, but we can continue cuddling after this, okay?"

Kiibo sighed, but accepted. He didn't want his boyfriend to fail.

"But first.." — Kiibo stopped Shuichi from standing up, and kissed him, which made Shuichi stay for a bit, and eat his boyfriend's mouth a little. —

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." — Shuichi looked at the other, smiled, stood up, and left to the living room.

Kiibo knew that he shouldn't annoy his boyfriend now, as he needs full concentration. What he didn't know, was the growing heat he felt from his lower stomach. What's going on?

This has happened before, but he never knew how to take care of it. He'd usually brush it off, and after a while, it would leave. But this time, it felt so intense, was this Shuichi's fault maybe..?  
No. He shouldn't be faulting his boyfriend..

_oooooooo_

These kinds of reactions would always happen next to Shuichi, though. Always, when we kiss, this happens, so, maybe it had to do with Shuichi.  
_But.. why was it always there?_

_oooooooo_

Decided at fault, Kiibo shut the door. 

"What's going on?"— He wondered.

He hadn't done this before, so he was scared.  
He traced his hands along his chest, until he reached his lower stomach, and when he jumped a little, he knew.

_Oh. Why did that feel so good?_

He stroked his own torso, touching here and there. He had no idea he was this sensitive! 

_I always thought jumping when touched was normal.._

Suddenly, he got an idea.

_What if I were to go to.. lower extends?_

Too ashamed, but pleased to go back now.

Kiibo unbuttoned his own pants.

_What am I doing...._

He shaked his own hand in guilt.

As his hands caved in lower, he could feel himself very warm and tingly.

"Ah.. what is this?" — He wondered at his own thoughts.

Even though they were boyfriends, he wondered how it would feel like, if Shuichi was doing this instead of himself.. and he only felt warmer at the thought.

His face was probably so hot it could burn, as he kept exploring.

And then, stopped at his..

"Am I sure this is the right thing to do?" — He was overthinking, but part of his brain told him to continue. —

As his fingers traced along his underwear, he slid his hand inside.

This was the place where he was warmest. _Why? Why do I have to feel like this?_

Now wrapping his hands around his dick, he could feel another shiver travelling through his body.

He moved his hand slowly, figuring out that would help a little.

Yes, that was definitely working, as the warmth propagated through his arms and legs, feeling somewhat satisfied, but it wasn't enough.  
He tightened his grip a little, and moved his hands a bit faster.

"Aahh.." — He accidentally let go a moan. Huh? —

As he found another source to get rid of this, he closed his eyes as he continued moving his hand. Quickly, his imagination flew wild, and imagined.. What if it was Shuichi helping me, instead?

He decided to continue with that fantasy, as he buried his head on the pillow, only concentrating at the thought.

_Shuichi and him.. alone together, as he slides his hands into the other's lower body.. Shuichi.._

"Aaah.. Shuichi.." — Kiibo moans, as he grips the pillow with a hand, and moves his other. —

_Meanwhile, on the living room..._

"Huh?" — Shuichi lets go of the trance he was on, reading the science book. — "Was that kiibo?"

Shuichi then quickly stands up. Was Kiibo okay?

He walks to the room, but doesn't open the door. Something's telling him not to.  
But before he could walk back to the living room, more strings of sounds could be heard. What the hell is he doing? Wait a minute..

Shuichi's mind goes places. Is he doing what _I think_ he's doing? In that case it would be better to not annoy him, but I'm definitely gonna low-key remind him of it.

_back into the bedroom we go..._

"Just.. a bit.. more.. Haaah.." — Kiibo pleaded to himself, as he fastened his movements. — 

_I feel.. like I'm gonna shortcircuit.._

And like he said, a couple of movements more and something came out.. something came out? 

Kiibo looked at his palm. It's white, and sticky.. 

He shrugs it off, cleaning it with a tissue.. _hey wait a minute why does Shuichi keep tissues here?_

He shrived at the thought of it. 

He stood up, walking up to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

And there was Shuichi, resting against the wall, looking at nowhere. 

"Are you done?" — Kiibo asks. — 

"I don't know. Are YOU done?" — Shuichi asked back, with a certain sarcasm in his words. — 

"W- What?" — Kiibo muttered. _Oh no.. had he heard me? Did he know?_

Shuichi then walked up to Kiibo, and cornered him. 

"You heard me." — Shuichi then answers, lifting the other's face with his hands, making him 'not' avoid eye contact. — "Are you done? Did you find what you were looking for?" 

Kiibo's face turned a bright red. 

"Excuse m-me?" — He tried to keep his composture. — 

"You're not fooling me." — Shuichi chuckled. — "You're loud." 

_Uh oh._

"So what were you imagining?" — Shuichi said, tone firm, and walked a little bit more, which made Kiibo start walking backwards. — "Was it you?" 

As Shuichi kept low-key threatening him, Kiibo kept walking backwards, until he tripped, falling onto the bed, alongside with Shuichi. (which was probably Shuichi's plan anyway) 

"Or were you imagining _me?_ " 

Damn, Shuichi was being _very_ suggestive right now. And Kiibo's growing warmth once more wasn't helping. 

"Um..." — Kiibo muttered. It's all that he could say in this moment. — 

"So what is it that has got you this way?" — Shuichi kept teasing the other. — "Is it the way I.. _look at you?_ Maybe the way I.. _touch you?_ Or maybe it's..." 

Shuichi interrupted himself, only to lift Kiibo's chin and kiss him again. 

"The way I.. _kiss you?_ " 

Kiibo's face warmed up more, and his lower stomach warmth, also did. 

"Hmmm.." — Shuichi blushed as well. comfy'ing himself, sitting on Kiibo's lap, as the other still laid on the bed. 

"Okay, fuck this shit." — Shuichi blurted out. — _Why was he cussing?_

He positioned himself, laying on his left elbow, and resting his other hand on Kiibo's face, starting to kiss him again. 

Quickly, the kiss scalated, and they were now making out again. 

Shuichi tilted his head a little, moving Kiibo's to the other side, and started sucking and low-key biting the other' neck. 

_Oh.. That's a new feeling.._

"Hey.. aah.. Shuichi, I think that's gonna leave a.. aah.." — Kiibo tried to talk, but he couldn't. Why was he so sensitive? — 

Shuichi stopped for a second, only to blurt out a "that's the point", then continued to mark other little spots, only to then continue lowering his head, opening the other's sweater. 

"Huh?" 

Shuichi marked along a trail of kisses, until arriving to the other's lower stomach, which made Kiibo shiver. 

"You've been doing stuff.. but have you ever been blown?" — Shuichi asked. — 

"Blown?" — Kiibo's mind wandered to the worst. 

"I'll show you." — Shuichi said, getting out of his position, kneeling on the floor now, unbuttoning Kiibo's pants, in which the other boy, was already hard. 

Shuichi wrapped a hand around his dick, which made Kiibo jump in anticipation, and placed his mouth on the other's tip. 

"W- with your mouth?!" — He exclaimed. — 

"Yup." 

He then proceeded to go further, licking the tip, and then trying to take more of him in his mouth. 

"Aah.. It feels way better w-when you do it.." — The other half-moaned, placing one of his hands on Shuichi's head. 

As Shuichi kept bobbing his head, Kiibo felt an "electric sting" (which was the best way for him to describe a pleasure shiver) and instinctively pushed Shuichi's head forward, making the other gag a little. 

"Hey.. be careful..!" — Shuichi whined, before continuing to do what he was doing. — 

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. aaah.. I'm close.." — Kiibo gripped the covers with his other hand. 

Shuichi tried to go deeper, try to take everything in, and he could, for a couple of seconds before he gagged again. 

"Sorry.." — Shuichi muttered, before continuing. — 

Shuichi bobbed his head more aggresively, and Kiibo's hips started moving on it's own, up and down. 

A couple of thrusts inside Shuichi's mouth and.. 

"I'm.. Shuichi, I'm going to.." — Shuichi tightened the grip on Shuichi's head, grabbing his hair as the liquid came out. 

Shuichi didn't think twice, and quickly stood up, kissing Kiibo once more. _Does he still have the fluid in his mouth...?_

Shuichi dirtyly grinned, making sure the other had tasted his own fluids. 

"How's that for a lesson?" — He said, while cleaning his mouth, his face returning to his usually sweet grin. — 

"A.. lesson?" — Kiibo asked, cleaning his mouth as well. — 

Shuichi just chuckled, and sat next to the other. 

"If you're feeling something, let me know next time." — Shuichi smiled. 

"Next time.." 


	3. pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi and kiibo get invited to a pool party, but kiibo doesn't know if the pool is small enough for him. at night, they decide to go try it out, but shuichi has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if ur here from twitter make me laugh with a comment, if not, follow me @protob0y

Shuichi and Kiibo were on their room, laying on their bed, reading some manga.

As they just ~vibed~, Shuichi got an unexpected call.

"Ah, Shuichi.. you should answer that." — Kiibo looked up. —

"I don't think it's too important, but, sure." — Shuichi said, picking up the phone. —

"Hello?"

"Um, hello." — A voice could be heard through the phone speakers. —

"Who's this?"

"I'm Kaede, but this is Maki's phone." — She said. —

"Oh, hi! What's up?" 

"We've been discussing with the others, and they all agreed, so we're gonna throw a pool party!" — Kaede offered. — "If you don't wanna actually swim that's okay, but we've got everything covered!"

Shuichi stayed silent. _What about Kiibo? ___

__The line on the phone stayed silent for a second as well._ _

__"...This offer's for Kiibo, too, obviously."_ _

__Shuichi sighed in relief._ _

__"Fine. Thanks for clarifying. I wouldn't like it if he was alone." — He smiled at the other. —_ _

__"That's okay! I'm actually gonna get you both, tomorrow, at 1 pm, so please be ready!"_ _

__I'm pretty sure there's nothing to do tomorrow.. I should ask Kiibo, though._ _

__"That's fine.. Hey, can you wait a minute?" — Shuichi asked Kaede, then muted the phone. —_ _

__"Hey, are you gonna go too?" — Shuichi asked Kiibo. —_ _

__"Sure. I have to see if the pool is appropiate for someone like me, though.." — Kiibo sighed. —_ _

__"Hey, don't worry.." — Shuichi placed a hand on the other's face. — "If you can't swim, we'll still have a _great time _together. I promise."___ _

____"That's fine, then.." — Kiibo smiled. —_ _ _ _

____Shuichi unmuted the phone._ _ _ _

____"Fine. We're going! We'll be waiting."_ _ _ _

____A "great!" could be heard from the speaker, before he hung up._ _ _ _

____"We're going to a pool party, then.." — Shuichi sighed. — "...at least we'll get to see them again. We haven't seen the others in a while."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, that's good! I miss everyone.." — Kiibo added. — "Shall we go back to reading?"_ _ _ _

____"Fine, but only for a bit more.. we have to clean, pack our stuff and actually sleep." — Shuichi smiled, then turning back to the position him and Kiibo were before. —_ _ _ _

_____**// fast-forward to the after-reading. //** _ _ _ _ _

____"It's 10 pm already.. we should pack our stuff."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, right." — Kiibo slowly moved out of bed and walked to the closet. — "What should we pack?"_ _ _ _

____"Swimsuits, clothes and sunscreen. We should go for some food tomorrow, like some cake or something, so we don't get there with empty hands." — Shuichi replied. —_ _ _ _

____"Alright!"_ _ _ _

____Shuichi and Kiibo started searching around the house, and after enough time they had everything.. except for the sunscreen._ _ _ _

____"We should get it tomorrow as well." — Kiibo said. — "I know it sounds weird for _me _to use sunscreen, but I can't be exposed to the sun for too long, so the sunscreen really helps."___ _ _ _

______"Don't worry about that, Kiibo.." — Shuichi replied. — "Sunscreen is necessary for both of us. Tomorrow we'll grab some, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kiibo nodded, as they finished putting the clothes on their respective backpacks._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think that's it." — Kiibo sighed in relief. —_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let's go to sleep now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kiibo agreed, and they were now acommodating on the bed to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

_______**To the next day we go...** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Kiibo had woken up earlier than Shuichi, so he woke the other up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey.. Hey Shu.. Wake up.."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The other boy took a minute to wake up normally, but he managed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, right."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Once he did, they started discussing about the party again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We need to get sunscreen." — Kiibo reminded Shuichi. —_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah. Let's get nice and go for it before they come for us."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both jumped out of bed and did their respective cleaning and clothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once that was done, they went to the store._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So.. we need *very* good protector.. I'm just scared that something might happen if I don't use a strong one." — Kiibo was worried, so he managed to search around *every* aisle down, until he finally found the one._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This one should work!" — He picked one of them. —_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright then."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They walked to the cashier, bought the things and went back home._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once they got home they snuggled up on the bed once again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, we got the sunscreen. Let's just wait for them to get here. In a best-case situation they'd be here in around an hour and-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright." — Shuichi interrupted Kiibo by giving him a tight hug. — "It's okay, we'll wait."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Snuggling up with you is very fun..." — Shuichi said, almost whispering, burying his head on the other's neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Being with *you* is very fun."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They stayed silent for a while, only cuddling and ocassionally kissing, until they heard their bell ring._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh. It must be them!" — Kiibo said, waking up a half-asleep Shuichi._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right.. can you go open the door?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kiibo nodded, standing up and walking towards the door.  
He looked through the door lens, and indeed, it was them, so he opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey there! Good afternoon!" — Kiibo invited Kaede to enter their home. —_ _ _ _ _ _

______She got in, and they bot sat at the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shuichi should be here any minute now, in the meantime, do you want anything to drink or eat?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_______He's so polite when I'm not around... _— Shuichi thought, as he brushed his hair, hearing everything the others were speaking about. — _I guess he is something beautiful... ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shuichi finished brushing his hair and teeth, and took both backpacks, *and the sunscreen.*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay, I'm done!" — Shuichi announced. — "Good afternoon, Kaede."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Where's Maki?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, she's in the car. She decided to not come in."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A little bit more chitchat and they decided to get out of there and to the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait, this should be actually fun!" — Kiibo randomly spew out, with both Shuichi and Kaede agreeing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The trip on the car was relatively silent, since no one had much to add to it, other than how their week had been, stuff like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After an hour or so, they arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________///////////////////_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The place was very big, and it was full of vegetation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It also, had a very big pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Heeeeeeyyy" — A figure approached us. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oh, it's Kokichi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, hi!" — Shuichi replied. I don't really like Kokichi that much since he was kinda mean to me back then, but I guess he's more on terms with Shuichi. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So, I just waved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They started chatting, so I wandered off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This place is huge.. next to the pool there's what I assume is, the dorm. Which is also huge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Man, who owns this place?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anyway, I stormed inside, and there was this salon, which I assume is the living room or the dining hall. There's something upstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I go upstairs, and find another room, where we would, assumingly, place our stuff and sleep. They provided us with a small mattress for each one.. seriously, who owns this place?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My wander didn't last too much, because I heard footsteps. It was Shuichi and the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Kiibo! Where were you?" — Shuichi asked, who I could see, was worried. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You were chatting so.. I decided to take a look around." — I replied. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For seconds (that felt like an agonizing hour), someone broke the silence, explaining how we were gonna sleep here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I didn't pay much attention, so I hope Shuichi did..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I'm actually pretty good at ignoring my surroundings sometimes I didn't even notice some of them were gone, so it was only me and Shuichi again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Trying not to zone out, I talked to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, Shu?" — "I wasn't paying attention, what did they say?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shuichi broke his silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"They said that some of us had to sleep in pairs, since there weren't enough mattresses available, so you and I are gonna sleep in pair."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I got happy at the thought. I really thought I'd have to sleep alone!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well then, that's great!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The mattress is kind of small though, so I hope it's not too uncomfy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Small mattress.. I don't really care about it. That just means I get to be closer to Shuichi!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anyway, we hear someone calling from outside, so we go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think.. it's time to get the party started!" — Tsumugi yelled from outside. You'd think she'd be the quiet kind, but apparently not here. She had a gorgeous swimsuit as well, perks of being a cosplayer, I guess. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Some people went straight to the pool, others kept chatting and eating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I... was sitting at a bench, nearby from the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I.. I'd like to swim, but I don't know if the pool's short enough for me to not sink.. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So, instead, I talked to Shuichi for a bit, before we parted ways again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, Shuichi?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Do you think.. you could help me get in the pool later? I mean, when nobody's here. Like at night." — I started fidgeting. I was kind of nervous. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sure thing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After that, he kissed my cheek and went back into the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alright..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The day passed by, and I spent it looking around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soon, the sun was already setting, and everyone left the pool, and we had a reunion on the living room, sharing with everyone a little bit more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________...that's when Shuichi called me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Psst, Kiibo.." — Shuichi tried to alert me, from the door, so I walked over there. — "The thing you said to me earlier.. do you still wanna try it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________So then, I suddenly remembered what I had asked him on the afternoon. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"O-oh, yeah, I'm still up for it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Let's go, then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Shuichi then proceeded to take my hand, opening the door and walking outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So.. nobody's outside, so don't worry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gladly enough, I didn't have to be stuck with metal armor now, so I was only using 'normal clothes.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Take your stuff off.. you don't want your clothes to wet.. not all of them though, keep your underwear on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I'm not stupid, of course I know that.. but he's just trying to be nice. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________So I did, leaving my sweater and pants on a nearby table, and Shuichi did the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Get in.." — He said, expanding his arm so I could take his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I walk in.. it's cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's kinda cold.." — I mutter, and Shuichi gets behind me. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Walk slowly, you'll get used to it in no time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was very cold.. but I didn't wanna disappoint Shuichi now. And there's no way I was just gonna go out like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After a while, though, I got used to it.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Okay.. I think it's getting warmer.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Alright." — Shuichi confirmed, then proceeded to wrap his hands around my waist, making me walk forwards. Anyone watching this from outside would totally get the wrong idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Resting his head on my shoulder, we kept walking onwards. Oh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The pool isn't deep enough for me to.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey, Kiibo?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Are you... used to it yet?" — Shuichi said, while lightly tilting his head, giving me little pecks on my neck. What was he planning? —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"..Used to w-what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Oh boy, was he making me nervous.. Please don't tell me he's planning to do something.. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He squeezed his arms around me a little bit tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You know.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Then, aside from the little pecks my neck was receiving, he started subtly sucking on it too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ah, Shu.. what are you doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________It's not like I want him to stop... I just think that it's not very good that we do something on a *pool* specially when our classmates are very close too. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I want you to get used to it..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And then, one of his arms moved upwards, touching here and there, while he kept sucking on my neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Ah, Shu, be careful.. It would be weird if I suddenly got a.. hickey.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I was doing my best not to make any noise. Shuichi knows that I'm very sensitive, and he's making use of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Mhmmm..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He's not even paying attention!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Suddenly enough, his other hand moved down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Shuichi.. are y-you sure?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He just giggled. He's not even listening now!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I've been more than sure. I will never lose another chance to be with my love.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His voice wasn't romantic, it sounded very lust-y for the most part, so, I could know exactly what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Carefully, he made sure to pin me on one of the pool corner-walls, so that we wouldn't drift away on the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"B-but don't you t-think they will.. ah.. that they will s-see us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Talking was hard. I couldn't take this for too long now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Nobody will see us. They're doing a party inside. I've already told Kaede that if anyone seeks for us, we're fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Feeling somewhat reassured, I tried to stop worrying, and tried to place my hands on the wall, but quickly enough, Shuichi turned me around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You look cute when you're flustered.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Shuichi had been trying to lusty-talk me all this time, but his face was just as red as mine.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Thinking about what to do next, I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him. Very desperately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Shuichi obviously followed my kiss, and as he was closer now, he placed his knee between my legs, trying to friction while we kept kissing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A little bit later, we separated because of air lack, but that didn't stop Shuichi to descend to my neck once again, on this time, on the other side, where he bit and sucked a little bit harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Shuichi.. you're gonna leave a..aaahh.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yep, I'm fucked. No way of getting out of here now, specially because of the growing warmth on my lower stomach. I know where this is going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Are you feeling like I'm feeling...?" — Shuichi teased once again, but this time grabbing my hand, and looking down. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Oh god._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We both looked at each other for a second, before pulling closer, kissing again, intertwining our legs, involuntarily, both our hips started moving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We were trying our best to not make noise, and Shuichi had it pretty controlled, but he had to end up covering my mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm.. I'm sorry.. aaah.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We were just making friction. Why did this already feel like too much?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Don't be sorry. After all, we're just starting.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Shuichi pulled just a little bit away, sliding his hand inside of my underwear. The water was cold, but his hand was very warm. It was kind of shocking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Nngh.. your hand.. are y-you really going to-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Shuichi shut me up with a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yes, now stay quiet.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There wasn't much I could do now. Only let Shuichi do his thing.. and keep my mouth shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His hand moved fastly. Very._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Aah.. Shuichi.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My mind was blurring already. He's the only one charming enough to make me feel like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm not gonna.. l-last very long if you keep.. aah.. if you keep t-this up..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Quiet..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Shuichi said, and I was really trying my best.. but I couldn't keep quiet for long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Aaaah... Shuichi... I'm gonna..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I squeezed my palm shut. _Really Kiibo? In a pool? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Panting still, Shuichi looked at me, grinning, before trying to dissipate the water with his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Don't worry about it, now. Turn around, again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________He's gonna continue?! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________I couldn't go back now, so I just obeyed him, and turned around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Shuichi then proceeded to trace his hands along my back, until he reached my lower back, and pulling closer to my body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Do you wanna do this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________I couldn't say I did not, because I would be lying, however, we're still in a pool! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Sh-shu.. we're still in a pool.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I don't care." — He said, rubbing one of his fingers against my.. oh. Oh no. — "Nobody's watching, don't worry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Oh, but what they didn't know, is that now, Kaede, the same girl who got told they were fine, started to worry about Kiibo and Shuichi. So she started searching for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Shuichi rubbed along a little bit more until finally placing his finger inside me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"It's c-cold.." — I warned out, but I got used to the feeling not long after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He just hummed, before placing another finger in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________I have a bad feeling about this... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Shuichi, though, couldn't care less. He was desperate for an ocassion like this to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I'm going to do it, now." — Shuichi alerted me, so I just nodded to make sure it was all okay. I tried to grip around the corner of the pool, so we wouldn't drift off, although considering I'm made of metal, that wouldn't happen. But I wanted to make sure. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Shuichi then pulled down his swimsuit shorts, but just a little bit, only enough for his dick to pop out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________So he slowly pulled in. While it was true that water worked as some sort of lubricant, it felt rough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"B-be careful.. It feels weird." — I blurted out. It feels different, probably because we are in the water. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Probably." — He said, before moving slowly. His hands, one on my hips, the other holding my hand on top of the water. — "Can I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Go ahead..." — It is true that I, um, get used to things faster than a "normal person" would. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He started thrusting inside me.. God, i forgot how good this felt.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Aahh... Um.." — I tried, but nothing. My mind is blank. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Soon enough, my worries began to fade. Sure, this was embarrassing enough as it was, but with Shuichi.. I felt safe. So who was I to blame? True, why am I reflecting this on a situation like *this*? It's like I've given you complete devotion.. I love him.. So much.. Aaah.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Aaaaahhh.. Shu.." — I accidentally blurted out as he speeded up the pace. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Shuichi wasn't missing out, either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He got as close he could to my face. — "...I love you." — He said, kissing my cheek, then retreating back again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________My heart stopped. (as racing as it was already.) I wasn't expecting that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Soon enough, I zone in again, and my face feels heating again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Shuichi.. I'm.. I'm close.." — I clenched my fists. Shuichi's hand on top of mine, did too. — "Me too..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________As Shuichi drifted his hand away from mine, he locked it on my hips and started thrusting faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Kiibo.. aaahhh..." — He laid his head on my shoulder as I felt inside getting warmer and a few seconds, I came too. I hope this doesn't breach hygene pool laws or something... —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________I turned around again. Shuichi was *blushing* like crazy. I've never seen him with his face so red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________We wrap our arms into each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I love you.." — I whisper, and he hugs me tighter. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A few moments after, we zone in again. *we're still on a pool*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Our eyes lock together once again, and Shuichi starts panic-laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Oh man, I'm.. what was I thinking?!" — He starts to panic. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Calm down..." — I tell him, placing my hands on his shoulders. — "It's okay.. I just hope we didn't breach the pool hygene or something.. but I'm sure these pools are self-cleaning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You're right...." — He says, trying to calm down. — "We should get out of here. I wonder if we worried anyone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Shuichi and Kiibo shake up a little bit on the pool to ... clean themselves up, before walking back to the pool stairs and into the changing rooms to dry up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________On the other side, Kaede and Maki looked through the window, amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"..." — Maki looked through, a disappointed look on her face. Kaede, though, was surprised. — "We can't let anyone know.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"...I just wish they weren't in the pool. That's disgusting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Kaede sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
